Here I go again
by Tomi12
Summary: O que será que aconteceu com Sesshoumaru e Rin depois que 10 anos já se passaram ?
1. PRIMEIRAS LEMBRANÇAS

Dez anos já se passaram. Parece que foi ontem que eu era uma menininha indefesa que morava em um vilarejo pacato. Aos seis anos, me imaginava com essa idade como uma dona-de-casa casada, com vários filhos. Doce ilusão.

Minha vida realmente começou aos meus oito anos, quando conheci o senhor Sesshoumaru e passei a viajar ao seu lado. Ao longo dos anos, estive em perigo inúmeras vezes, mas sempre era salva.

Lembro-me do dia em que comecei a perder minha inocência. Devia ter mais ou menos uns doze ou treze anos :

* O senhor Sesshoumaru estava lutando contra um youkai muito forte. Ele era rápido e conseguia escapar dos ataques da Bakusaiga.

De repente, para nossa surpresa, o youkai fincou os dentes no braço esquerdo do senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru ! - gritei, desesperada

O youkai tentou se aproximar de mim, mas ele rapidamente se meteu na minha frente, fazendo com que as garras e dentes do youkai quebrassem sua armadura e rasgassem a parte de cima de seu kimono.

Era a primeira vez que via o peito nu do senhor Sesshoumaru. Toda aquela roupa que ele usava enganava, e muito. Por um momento, esqueci de tudo que acontecia ao meu redor. Só conseguia ver ele e seu corpo maravilhoso.

Quem me acordou de meu ligeiro sonho foi o senhor Jaken, me puxando para trás.

- Rin, se afaste ! O senhor Sesshoumaru está com os olhos vermelhos !

Ele sacou novamente a Bakusaiga, estava com tanta raiva concentrada que conseguiu acertar o youkai, reduzindo-o a pedaços.

- Muito obrigada , senhor Sesshoumaru ! - eu disse, alegre por saber que ele estava bem.

- Vamos. - ele se virou e foi andando.

- O senhor não está com frio ?

- Cale a boca, Rin ! - o senhor Jaken falou

Ele não me respondeu e continuou andando. *

Lembro-me deste dia com um sorriso no rosto. Durante toda a minha infância eu sempre o vi como uma espécie de.. pai. Mas desta vez senti algo diferente crescendo dentro de mim.


	2. NÃO MAIS UMA CRIANÇA

A puberdade é um momento difícil para todas as garotas, principalmente para mim, que só cresci ao lado de homens.

* - Senhor Sesshoumaru... eu posso tomar um banhor rápido, aqui nesse rio ? - estava me sentindo desconfortável, com cólicas, precisava me refrescar.

Ele me olhou, impaciente.

- Por favor, por favor ! Eu prometo que não vou demorar !

Que vergonha estava me dando. Meu kimono estava começando a ficar sujo de sangue.

- Não demore.

- Muito obrigada ! - corri em direção ao rio

A água estava muito refrescante. Eu precisava muito disso, estava me sentindo suja. Não queria sair de lá, sair daquela paz profunda. Mas havia prometido ao senhor Sesshoumaru que não iria demorar. Me levantei da água e fui pegar meu kimono. Mas aonde ele estava ? Tinha certeza de que tinha deixado em cima de uma das pedras. Olhei em volta, não estava em lugar nenhum.

- Essa não ! O que eu faço agora ? O senhor Sesshoumaru deve estar me esperando !

Olhei para trás e o vi parado, segurando um kimono novo, branco, com flores estampadas. Mergulhei rapidamente na água, morrendo de vergonha, deixando apenas minha cabeça de fora.

- Seu kimono estava sujo de sangue. - ele falou

- S-sim... - como eu iria explicar a ele que isso era natural ?

- Use isto. - ele pôs o kimono em uma pedra. - vista-se e vamos.

O kimono era lindo. Serviu perfeitamente em mim. Fiquei feliz por não ter mais que usar aquele meu antigo kimono, que estava sujo e apertado. E acima de tudo, o senhor Sesshoumaru preocupou-se com o sangue no meu kimono.. será que se preoucupara mesmo... ? *


	3. ADEUS

Nós passamos um bom tempo viajando, lutando apenas com youkais fracos. A lembrança mais forte que eu tenho foi quando tinha dezesseis anos.

* Estava dormindo em cima de Ah-Un, quando um grito me acordou :

- Socorro ! Socorro ! - era um aldeão, que veio até nós.

- Saia da frente. - o Senhor Sesshoumaru lhe disse.

- Por favor, nos ajudem ! Aquele monstro raptou mais jovens desta vez ! - ouvimos um rosnado vindo do vilarejo - Oh não ! Ele voltou !

- Saia. - ele repetiu

- Senhor, - falei para o aldeão - este youkai... o que ele faz ?

- Todas as noites ele aparece e sequestra uma moça, em busca de uma noiva ! Por favor, nos ajudem !

A expressão de indiferença do senhor Sesshoumaru logo mudou quando vimos o youkai se aproximando de nós. Sua aparência era semelhante à de um javali.

- Que moça bonita... - ele olhou para mim, lambendo os beiços.

Rapidamente, o Senhor Sesshoumaru sacou a Bakusaiga, mas o youkai protegeu-se com uma barreira. O senhor Sesshoumaru ia sacar a Tenseiga, mas lembrou-se de que seu ataque que mandava seres para o outro mundo estava com a Tessaiga de Inuyasha.

De repente, senti que uma espécie de tiara havia sido colocada sobre minha cabeça, e entrei em estado de transe. Não tinha mais controle sobre meu próprio corpo. Quando finalmente acordei, vi que estava em um grande castelo, junto com várias outras moças angustiadas.

- Onde.. eu estou ?

- No castelo... dele. - uma das moças falou - Ele disse que ia escolher sua noiva quando voltar !

- Aquele monstro ? Meninas, temos que sair daqui !

- Não há como. Estamos presas aqui.

Olhei em volta para ver se achava alguma saída, e não obtive sucesso. Sentei-me no chão, pensando em algum jeito de escapar. Estava concentrda em meus pensamentos, quando vi todas as garotas se estremecerem. Virei para trás e lá estava o youkai, sorrindo.

- Voltei, meus tesouros.

- Senhor. - elas o reverenciaram

- Muito bem. E você aí ? - ele apontou para mim - Não vai reverenciar seu mestre ?

- Claro que não ! - gritei, com firmeza

- Mas você tem que... - ele foi se aproximando - eu sou seu senhor agora...

- Eu já tenho um senhor ! - sem pensar, lhe dei um tapa no rosto. Todas as moças arregalaram os olhos.

- Você é rebelde.. - ele acariciou sua bochecha - Gosto disso... - ele me pegou com força pela cintura.

- Me solta ! - gritei, me debatendo

- Acho que você será a escolhida... - ele foi chegando sua boca com um hálito horrível para perto da minha. Eu tentava me soltar de todas as maneiras, mas ele me segurava com muita força.

De repente, o youkai gritou de dor. Sua mão que me segurava havia sido cortada, e estava o chão, coberta de sangue. Olhei para trás e lá estava meu salvador, o Senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Miserável ! Me pegou de surpresa !

O senhor Sesshoumaru atacou o youkai outra vez com suas garras, mas ele protegeu-se com a barreira.

Estava observando a luta quando percebi de onde vinha aquela barreira. Toda vez que o youkai batia seu cajado no chão, a barreira se formava. Eu estava caída no chão, e rapidamente levantei-me e tentei arrancá-lo de sua mão. Ele estava distraído, então eu consegui pegar o cajado, mas assim que ele percebeu, me empurrou para longe, deixando o Senhor Sesshoumaru ainda mais furioso.

- O que esta garota é sua... - o youkai lhe perguntou, rindo, me olhando estirada no chão - para que se importe tanto com ela ? É só uma humana.

- Rin.. é... minha ! - o Senhor Sesshoumaru sacou a Bakusaiga, e destruiu o youkai antes que este pudesse pegar seu cajado de volta.

" O que foi... que ele disse ?" , pensei, de olhos fechados, com o coração batendo forte.

As moças estavam livres, e saíram do castelo. Senti que estava sendo levantada, e logo adormeci.

Quando acordei, já havia amanhecido. Abri os olhos e avistei um vilarejo. Não entendi o porquê, mas entramos lá.

- Ora, ora, vejam só quem está aqui ! - pude reconhecer a velha que veio nos receber, era a senhora Kaede.

- Por que estamos aqui, senhor Sesshoumaru ? - perguntei

- Rin. - ele disse, sério - Quero que fique aqui.

- Está bem. - me espreguicei, pensando : " ele deve estar indo para algum lugar perigoso desta vez." e desci de Ah-Un. - Quando o senhor volta ?

Ele não me respondeu, e o senhor Jaken e a senhora Kaede abaixaram a cabeça. Eu era a única que não estava compreendendo totalmente a situação.

- O senhor.. vai voltar, não vai ? - comecei a ficar nervosa.

- Rin, por favor entenda. - o senhor Jaken me disse - Não percebeu que essa viagem é muito perigosa ? Você já morreu uma vez, sabe que a Tenseiga não pode mais te curar ! Você arrisca sua vida quase todos os dias !

Aquelas palavras vieram para mim como um soco no estômago. Não podia acabar assim, não podia.

- Aqui você estará à salvo. - o senhor Sesshoumaru falou.

- Não... não ! - lágrimas começaram a cair de meu rosto - Por favor, senhor Sesshoumaru ! Deixe eu ir com vocês ! Por favor !

- Querida, ele só quer a sua segurança. - a senhora Kaede me disse, com a mão em meu ombro

- Mas...mas... - tentei dizer, soluçando

- Nós não queremos te deixar, Rin. Mas é preciso ! - o senhor Jaken disse, cabisbaixo.

- NÃO ! - corri até o senhor Sesshoumaru e coloquei minhas mãos sobre suas bochechas - Ontem... você disse... que eu era sua ! Sua ! Eu sou sua, Senhor Sesshoumaru ! Não posso ficar sem você !

Senti alguns aldeões ajudando a senhora Kaede a me puxar.

- Eu não quero ficar aqui ! - gritei, me debatendo, enquanto o senhor Sesshoumaru e o senhor Jaken se afastavam - Eu te amo, senhor Sesshoumaru !

Ele parou por um momento. Pensei que ele ia se virar para mim, mas não, ele continuou a caminhar, até que desapareceu na floresta.

Parei de me debater. Sentei no chão, abracei os joelhos e abaixei a cabeça. Chorava muito, e senti a senhora Kaede me confortando.

- Venha, Rin. Vou te mostrar sua cabana. *


	4. A LUZ NO FIM DO TUNEL

Alguns dias se passaram, e eu não queria sair da cabana de jeito nenhum. Não falava com ninguém, não ia as reuniões, enfim, não queria fazer nada. De repente, alguém abriu a porta da minha cabana.

- Está com fome, Rin ? - a senhora Kaede entrou- hoje vamos jantar todos juntos, quer vir ?

- Não, obrigada. - respondi, deitada, olhando para o teto

- Querida, você quase não come. Assim vai ficar fraca !

- Quem liga ?

Ela cruzou os braços.

- Você já está aqui há três dias , e ainda não saiu para conhecer os outros moradores ! - ela segurou minha mão - você também precisa comer algo decente !

- Eu não quero...

- Vamos, levante. - ela me puxou

Saímos da cabana, e pela primeira vez vi as outras cabanas iluminadas com várias velas. Os moradores se dirigiam para o meio do vilarejo, que estava iluminado com uma grande fogueira. Todos se reuniram em volta dela, comiam e conversavam.

- Pessoal, esta é a Rin. Vai morar, que dizer, está morando conosco.

Acenei, tímida, e recebi boas vindas. Ia me sentar, mas de repente alguém pulou na frente da senhora Kaede. Tomei um susto, mas ele não pareceu ser perigoso.

- Vó Kaede !

- Querido ! - ela o abraçou - conseguiu derrotar aquele youkai ?

- Foi moleza. - ele disse, orgulhoso.

- Bem, venha cá. Tem alguém aqui que eu acho que vai gostar de te ver.

Ela veio em minha direção, puxando o rapaz, colocando-o cara-a-cara para mim. Tinha certeza de que conhecia aquele rosto.

- Kohaku.. lembra-se da Rin ? - ela sorriu

Meu Deus, era ele mesmo. Kohaku, meu amigo de infância. Não acreditei que depois de quase dez anos estávamos nos reencontrando ! Aquele garotinho que eu conhecera havia se tornado... um homem.

- Rin.. é você mesmo ? - ele me perguntou, ansioso

- Sim.. e você é o... Kohaku ?

- Sou ! - ele me abraçou com força - Quanto tempo !

- É verdade ! Que saudades !

A senhora Kaede nos observava sorridente.

- Bem, sentem-se ! Devem estar com fome !

- Você está linda, Rin ! Linda mesmo !

- Obrigada, você também está... - sorri, envergonhada - E então ? Você mora aqui ?

- Moro. Treino pessoas para se tornarem exterminadores de youkais, e também defendo o vilarejo com meus companheiros. Mas e você ? Veio morar aqui ?

- Pois é..

- Mas você não vivia viajando com o senhor Sesshoumaru ?

Senti um aperto no coração. Lembrei-me do que acontecera três dias antes.

- Eu falei algo que não devia ?

- Não, não...- tentei não parecer chateada - Poderia.. só não tocar nesse assunto ?

- Tudo bem.

Passamos o resto da noite conversando, contando as novidades. No dia seguinte, acordei com mais disposição, e fui até a plantação do vilarejo para trabalhar. Enquanto arava a terra, vi Kohaku dando sua aula e fiquei observando. Até que uma hora ele percebeu que eu estava olhando e acenou. A turma inteira virou para mim, rindo. Acenei de volta, morrendo de vergonha.


	5. SOB A LUZ DA LUA

E o tempo foi passando, dias, semanas, meses... Todos os dias eu ia trabalhar na plantação e Kohaku treinava os novos exterminadores. No final do dia, jantávamos juntos e ficávamos conversando até tarde. O bom de ter ido morar no vilarejo da senhora Kaede foi de ter reencontrado Kohaku depois de tanto tempo. Com ele, eu me sentia cada vez melhor, mas sempre senti que faltava um pedaço do meu coração, um pedaço que havia sido levado embora. Acho que essa ferida nunca iria se curar, pelo menos não completamente.

Já fazia um ano que eu estava no vilarejo. Um dia, estava trabalhando, e não avistei Kohaku nem seus alunos. Ia voltar a colher os vegetais, quando alguém apareceu por trás de mim:

- Buuuuuuuu !

- Aaaaai ! - virei e vi que Kohaku era quem havia me assustado, ele estava morrendo de rir - Bobo !

- Devia ter visto sua cara !

- Não teve graça ! - dei língua para ele

Ele parou de rir, aos poucos.

- Não tem aula hoje ? - perguntei

- Não. Vem comigo, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

- Não posso, estou trabalhando.

- Ah, vem ! Deixa de ser certinha ! - ele me puxou pelo braço

Fomos passando pela floresta, e Kohaku andava animado.

" Para onde ele está me levando ?" , fiquei me perguntando.

Quando saímos da floresta, chegamos ao local que ele queria me mostrar. Era maravilhoso. Um rio de água cristalina onde desaguava uma cachoeira. As árvores atrás davam a impressão de que estávamos em um mundo completamente diferente.

- Que tal ? - Kohaku me perguntou, orgulhoso

- Puxa vida... - eu olhava, maravilhada - é.. tão lindo !

- Encontrei este lugar ontem,enquanto estava atrás de um youkai.

- Mas.. é muito bonito ! - inspirei fundo, o ar era muito fresco.

- Sabe nadar ?

- Hã ? Mais ou menos, por quê ?

Ele não me respondeu. Pegou minha mão e pulou na água, me puxando junto. SUbi rapidamente para a superfície, batendo os braços e as pernas.

- Rin ! Você disse que sabia nadar !

- Eu disse mais ou menos ! - me agarrei no pescoço dele

- Calma.. Pronto, eu estou te segurando. Relaxa.

- Tá.. - me acalmei

- Quer vir até a cachoeira ?

Segurei nele com força.

- Pode ser, mas não me solta.

- Fica calma. - ele pegou um dos meus braços que segurava seu pescoço e pôs na água. - a água tá uma delícia, né ?

- É . - um pouco mais calma, fui passando a mão pela água cristalina.

Ele me levou até a cachoeira. Me sentei numa pedra e molhei meus cabelos na água. Estava tão fresca, eu me senti completamente em paz.

Depois de um tempo, já estava anoitecendo. Saímos da água e nos sentamos na grama. Ficamos olhando o céu por um tempo, e as estrelas estavam começando a aparecer.

- Aquilo ali foi uma estrela cadente ? - Kohaku apontou para o céu.

- Onde ? - perguntei, distraída.

- Já passou.

- Faz um desejo, então !

- Está bem. - ele fechou os olhos e pensou - Eu desejo que você more conosco no vilarejo para sempre.

Olhei fundo em seus olhos.

" O que foi que ele disse ?" , pensei, ficando vermelha. Virei o rosto e voltei a olhar para o céu. O sol já havia se posto, e a lua já estava de pé. Minha cabeça estava confusa, e algumas imagens surgiram em meus pensamentos. Imagens que eu realmente queria esquecer.

Ficamos quietos, e de repente eu vi um vulto passando pelo céu. Não sei o que eu vi iluminado pela luz da lua era verdade ou não, mas me assustei.

- Rin ? Rin !

- O quê ?

- O que houve ? Se assustou com alguma coisa ?

" Não pode ser, não é possível... devo estar imaginando coisas..."

- O quê você viu ?

- Nada... - pensei : " Por quê ? Por quê ele resolveu aparecer agora ? Isso é algum sinal ? Ele está aqui ? Ai, me sinto tonta... senhor Sesshoumaru... "

- Tá, não precisa me responder. - ele disse, sério. - acho melhor irmos embora.

Voltamos o caminho inteiro sem trocar uma palavra.


	6. RETORNO

No dia seguinte, vi Kohaku dando sua aula, mas ele parecia bem mais sério do que nos outros dias.

" Será que ele ficou envergonhado do que disse ontem ?" , pensei.

Um dos garotos que estava na aula saiu e veio andando em minha direção.

- Você e o Kohaku brigaram ? - ele me perguntou

- Hã ? Não...

- Ele está estranho hoje.

- Isso é verdade.

- Você é a namorada dele, não é ? - ele disse, inocente.

- O quê ? Não ! Por quê acha isso ?

- Desculpa, é que parece. - ele sorriu e voltou para a aula.

Esperei um tempo, e assim que a aula acabou fui falar com Kohaku.

- Kohaku, você está chateado comigo ?

- Não..

- Mas você está muito estranho hoje !

- Impressão sua.

Ele se virou e ia andar, mas eu segurei seu braço.

- Vem cá, quero falar com você.

Entramos na minha cabana e nos sentamos um na frente do outro.

- Por que você está assim ?

Ele não me respondeu, e ficou olhando para o chão.

- Kohaku ! Olha pra mim ! Me diz ! Foi sobre ontem, não foi ? Você ficou chateado com a minha reação, não ficou ? Me responde !

- Você acha que é fácil ver que mesmo dizendo que quero ficar com você para sempre, você ainda não para de pensar... nele ? - ele disse, com raiva.

- Ko-kohaku...

- Rin, você precisa esquecê-lo ! Eu sou muito melhor pra você do que ele ! Como pode ainda gostar dele sabendo que ele te abandonou, para sempre ?

Dei-lhe um tapa na cara, ele não tinha o direito de jogar isso na minha cara !

- Não... fale... assim... - disse , com um nó na garganta.

- Rin ! - ele segurou minhas mãos - Eu te amo ! Estou completamente apaixonado por você !

Olhe profundamente em seus olhos. Não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Ele realmente disse que me amava. Meu coração batia acelerado.

- Rin.. você.. gosta de mim ?

- Eu... eu...

Não consegui responder. Minhas mãos suavam, minhas pernas tremiam.

- Eu prometo.. que vou te fazer.. feliz.

Ele foi se aproximando, e eu comecei a ficar outra vez perdida em meus pensamentos. Não percebi que não estava afastando-o. Seus lábios estavam quase tocando os meus, quando algo me fez recuperar a razão. Um rugido assustador veio de fora da cabana, seguido de gritos assustados dos moradores.

Kohaku se afastou e pegou sua arma.

- É um youkai. Não saia daqui. - ele saiu rapidamente.

Fui até a janela e vi os exterminadores lutando contra o youkai, mas ele era muito forte. Eles só conseguiram fazer alguns cortes, mas nada profundo. Comecei a ficar preocupada.

- Maldito ! - Kohaku fincou sua arma com força no ombro do youkai, ele deu um rugido de dor e jogou Kohaku longe.

- Kohaku ! - pulei pela janela e corri até ele

- Rin ! Eu disse para ficar na cabana !

Não dei ouvidos, pus a mão em sua cabeça : estava sangrando.

- Por favor, aguente !

- Eu estou bem. - ele disse, fraco.

De repente o youkai veio em nossa direção, pronto para nos atacar. Abracei Kohaku com força e fechei os olhos.

- Socorro !

Mas ele não nos atacou. Nem conseguiu nos tocar. Uma luz esverdeada surgiu do fundo da floresta, e quando percebemos, só restaram os ossos do youkai.

- O que... aconteceu ?

Da fumeça que restou apareceu alguém. Alguém que eu conhecia, que eu amava. Meu coração disparou, não acreditei no que meus olhos viam. Segurando sua espada que acabara com o youkai, estava ele, bem na minha frente. Senhor Sesshoumaru.

Estava tonta, confusa e ainda assustada. Tudo ficou escuro na minha mente. Não consegui aguentar ficar de pé e caí desmaiada em seus braços.


	7. PARA SEMPRE

Quando acordei, estava na minha cabana , deitada.

- Rin ! Finalmente você acordou !

Olhei para quem estava me fazendo companhia. Era meu amiguinho verde, baixinho e rabugento.

- S-senhor Jaken ? É você mesmo ?

- Sim !

Dei-lhe um abraço.

- Então quer dizer que isso tudo... Não foi um sonho ?

- Creio que não, Rin.

Então eu realmente havia sido salva pelo Senhor Sesshoumaru. Suspirei.

- E o Kohaku ? Como ele está ?

- Hmpf ! Ele est á bem..

- O que foi ?

- Kohaku... foi só o Senhor Sesshoumaru virar as costas e você já foi correndo para ele...

- Hã ? - "virar as costas" ? Ele tinha sumido durante um ano !

- Acha que o Senhor Sesshoumaru não se sentiu traído quando você escolheu ficar com ele ?

- E quem disse que eu escolhi ficar com o Kohaku ?

- Ah, por favor. Acha que o Senhor Sesshoumaru não viu vocês quase se beijando ?

Senti minhas bochechas queimando.

- C-como.. como ele.. soube ?

- Sua burra ! O Senhor Sesshoumaru vinha visitá-la todas as noites !

- Ele... o quê ? - perguntei, pasma.

O Senhor Jaken não pode me responder. o Senhor Sesshoumaru entrou pela janela e pisou na cabeça dele, que percebeu que falara demais.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru... - olhei profundamente em seus olhos - Por quê ... ?

- O Senhor Sesshoumaru morria de saudades suas ! Ele queria garantir que você estava segura ! Aaaaaaai ! - ele levou outro pisão na cabeça.

- Jaken, diga mais uma palavra e morre. - o Senhor Sesshoumaru disse, sério.

Fui até ele, e coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto, exatamente como tinha feito quando ele me deixara.

- Quando vai entender... que eu estou segura com você ?

- Rin...

- Você apareceu e me salvou ! E agora ? O que vai fazer ?

Ele se afastou.

- Vai embora ? - perguntei, desanimada, e ele não me respondeu. Fiquei zangada e fui até ele. - Senhor Sesshoumaru... você vai embora ?

- Eu preciso ir.

- Mas você não quer ir. Isso está mais do que claro. Você precisa de mim tanto quanto eu preciso de você. O meu lugar é junto com você !

Ninguém falou nada por um tempo. O senhor Jaken percebeu a situação e resolveu sair da cabana.

- Vou dar a vocês um pouco de privacidade... - ele saiu envergonhado

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, você quer que eu volte para você ?

- Não importa o que eu quero. O que importa é sua segurança.

Olhei para ele irritada, como ele era teimoso !

- Em nenhum lugar eu estarei cem por cento segura. Você viu o que aconteceu hoje ! O lugar mais seguro para mim é ao seu lado !

Ele finalmente se rendeu.

- Está bem. Você já tem idade o bastante para fazer sua decisão.

- Então... eu vou com você. - abracei-o com força. afundando meu rosto em seu ombro.

Para meu espanto, desta vez foi o Senhor Sesshoumaru que segurou meu rosto com as mãos.

- Me desculpe Rin... por te fazer sofrer tanto.

- Está bem.

- Você ainda me ama ?

" Meu Deus, o que ele está querendo ?" , pensei, enquanto meu coração batia acelerado.

- S-sim. S-sempre amei. Por quê... ?

- Porque eu.. te... amo.. - dito isso, ele me beijou.

Não senti mais nada ao meu redor, desliguei-me completamente da Terra. Tudo para mim agora era o Senhor Sesshoumaru, que me segurava e me beijava com carinho. Para mim, aquele momento poderia ser eterno, assim como o resto de nossas vidas. Nunca em meus dezessete anos de vida havia me sentido tão feliz, e tão segura.


	8. FINAL

No dia seguinte, estávamos prontos para partir. Mas não podia ir sem falar com Kohaku.

- Kohaku... Me desculpe por tudo...

- Não se preocupe, Rin. - ele respondeu, sério, porém calmo- Você não fez nada de errado.

- Eu magoei você...

- Eu não estou zangado com você. Juro.

- Mas ontem você parecia tão magoado !

- Foi só porque eu pensei que o Senhor Sesshoumaru iria te abandonar e te fazer sofrer outra vez. Mas ele prometeu que cuidar á de você , então eu estou tranquilo.

Kohaku era realmente muito maduro, mas por dentro parecia estar triste.

- Eu sempre soube que nunca pude competir com ele. Vou fazer o que qualquer outra pessoa faria, tentar esquecer.

- Tenho certeza que você encontrará alguém muito melhor do que eu.

- Não se subestime, Rin.

Dei-lhe um abraço apertado e um beijo na bochecha. Já havia me despedido de todos os moradores do vilarejo.

- Muito obrigada, a todos vocês, por tudo. Nunca irei esquecer nenhum de vocês ! - depois disso, fui em direção ao senhor Jaken e ao Senhor Sesshoumaru, que estavam me esperando.

E hoje em dia fico pensando que minha vida acabara de começar. Minha nova vida, ao lado do senhor Sesshoumaru Afinal, eu sou dele, e ele é meu, e assim será, para sempre.

**FIM.**

* * *

**Bom, pessoal, espero que tenham gostado ! Eu me diverti muito escrevendo essa fanfic ,e espero que tenham se divertido lendo. se gostaram comentem , hihihi. XOXO.**


End file.
